


Just Another Liability

by Amlovelies



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Banter, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fade to Black, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Guns, Heavy Petting, Hookups, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Magical Portals, One Night Stands, POV First Person, Parallel Universes, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Torture, Traumatic Backstory, Unit Bravo - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, cursing, undefined relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: The echo world isn't the only place with portals leading to Wayhaven.Serena Willis was just minding her own business until she finds herself trapped in a parallel world where all the things that go bump in the night are real. Taken in by the vampires of Unit Bravo, Serena attempts to navigate this new world and avoid repeating her past mistakes. How often do you get a fresh start after all?A modern character in Wayhaven story that started more as a joke/fantasy, but took on a life of it's own.
Relationships: Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	1. or

**Author's Note:**

> My Wayhaven AU. This is a fun little project I've been working on for the last few months and posting on tumblr

I’ve lost track of how long I’ve been at the facility. I think it’s been a few weeks, but without seeing the sun or any real structure to my day it’s hard to tell. It’s not like things stop moving down here; half the agents are nocturnal after all. There always seems to be people moving through the hallways, gathering in the training room, and meeting in the dining hall.

They say I’m not a prisoner, but I don’t trust that enough to try and leave. Besides, it’s not like I have anywhere to go. I might as well just be their little lab rat. At least, the testing has slowed down. Maybe they think they’ve figured me out, or found a way to make use of me.

I’m sure that’s why Agent Greene wants to meet with me. To be honest, I’m not sure what I want them to do with me. I’m stuck here. Portals are one way, and until I showed up, they only came from the Echo World.

The Echo World, because one parallel world wasn’t enough for me to handle. The Agency scientists think there might be an infinite number of them, just one more reason it’s impossible for me to go home. Portals are one way, we would have no way of knowing if it led to the right place, or if I’d just be hopping through space trying to get back.

When I reach the door where Agent Greene is waiting, I hesitate to knock. There’s something about her that makes me nervous. More nervous than the Unit of vampires she supervises. She’s a consummate professional, that’s clear from her the top of her perfectly coiffed head to her expensive heels. She hasn’t been cruel or anything, but she also hasn’t gone out of her way to be kind either.

I knock and she calls me inside.

The room is sterile, like so many parts of the facility. A table with a couple of chairs sits in the middle of the white walls and concrete floor. It reminds me of the interrogations rooms I used to see on cop shows. Yeah, that helps with the nerves.

“Ms. Willis, please do have a seat.”

She gives me a moment to get settled.

“I understand you’ve been very cooperative with the test the Agency has requested. Thank you.” She says.

I roll my eyes, “I figured you’d do the tests whether I said yes or not. I might as well cooperate.”

She frowns, “you do have a choice in these things. While it is important for us to understand how you got here and the future implications of additional portals, we would never force you.”

“So you say.”

“Choice is why I wanted to speak with you today.” She says switching topics. “I’m sure you’re bored staying here at the facility, have you considered what you would like to do next.”

“Besides go home?” I know I sound like a bratty teen, but really, what does she expect me to say? 

“Part of what the Agency does is take care of and provide for supernaturals stuck in this world.” She says her tone soft. “You may not belong to any supernatural species we know of, but with the differences in physiology, and the fact that you are trapped here against your will places you in our purview.”

“Meaning what exactly?”

“We can get you a job, an apartment, maybe set you up to go to school. The agency can help you start a new life here.”

“Why do I feel like there is a but coming?” I ask. There has to be a catch. There’s always a catch.

She gives me a look which I can only call appraising, and she flashes a small smile, “There isn’t. There’s an or.”

I jerk back a little surprised, and honestly, intrigues. If someone had offered me a fresh start like that back home, I would have leapt at the opportunity. A chance to start again without all the baggage of my earlier life? Financial assistance? It would be like a dream come true, but it feels hollow here. It just feels lonely.

“Or?”

“Or you could join Unit Bravo on a trial basis. Think of it like an internship.”

“Why?”

“The unit will be stationed permanently in Wayhaven. Based on our experience with portals we have reason to believe the one you fell through will only become more active.”

I nod in understanding, “and you want me there to greet any other poor sod who gets sucked through.”

“Yes. I also understand you have been spending a good amount of time in the training room and working with the junior agents. Commanding Agent Du Mortain believes you could maybe turn into a decent agent someday. With training, of course.”

I have enjoyed the sparring. I was mostly just a punching bag for some of the junior agents I’d gotten to know, but it was fascinating to see how different my body was in this world. If the agency scientist had figured out exactly what cause the changes, they haven’t shared it with me. Whatever the reason, I was now faster and stronger. My body even had some accelerated healing ability. Nothing to compare with the vampires of Unit Bravo, but still an interesting development. I read enough comic books back home which makes me think there might be some sort of radiation or something in the void between worlds, but who the fuck actually knows.

“What’s in it for me?” I ask her curious to see her answer.

She nods unsurprised by the question. I wonder if she prepared for this meeting. Was I acting as she predicated?

“You’d be working with people you’ve already met. I understand you visited Detective Greene during her recovery and she is quite fond of you. You’ve also spent some time with Agent Sewell and Hauville here at the facility. I imagine having some somewhat familiar faces around would ease the transition to your new life here.”

“You would also have access to the Agency’s resources,” she continues. “Room and board would be provided as well as a competitive salary. If it doesn’t work out, then the original offer still stands.”

I don’t take long to answer, “I’ll do it.” It’s the thought of the loneliness that seals the deal. I may barely know Unit Bravo, but at least I know them. Nate was the first person I met in this new world, and Farah could understand what I’m going through. I may not be proud of it, but I’m prepared to cling to them for as long as possible rather than face the specter of a strange new world.

“Excellent. They are waiting in a room nearby in the event that you said yes. Let’s join them now so we can begin to go over the specifics of your assignment to Wayhaven.” She rises from the table and I hurry to follow.

It’s a short walk to where the rest of the Unit waits. It all feels a little surreal. This has to be the strangest job interview I’ve even been in. A giggle escapes me and Agent Greene glances over at me, probably regretting this arrangement all ready.

This room is a lot nicer and welcoming that the harsh cell we were just in. I guess not that I’m on the payroll the treatment changes. I have to wonder exactly what sort of apartment I would have ended up with if I’d taken them up on the original offer. Not that it could be worse than places I lived in back home. God there was that one place with the iron mark burned into the carpet, or the one where I had to light the pilot light whenever I wanted a hot shower.

As soon as we’re through the door I hear Farah’s voice, “See Natey, I told you she would say yes!”

“I’m happy to see you were right.” Nate responds before turning to greet me. “Welcome to Unit Bravo, Serena.”


	2. what desire will make foolish people do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Mason begin to play a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been posted before as part of my "Fall for Unit Bravo" prompt pieces.

**Round 1**

The cool spring air outside the warehouse helps to clear my head. The last few weeks have been hard, and as much as I think I am adjusting to my new life and role here, there are still days when it’s harder. Days when I miss home and feel so out of my depth it’s almost a joke. I lean back against the door and close my eyes taking deep breaths.

“Are you planning on blocking the door all night?”

My eyes snap open at the growled question. Great, Mason. Of all the members of Unit Bravo I’ve been unable to really connect or understand him. He’s made it clear he thinks I’m useless and I’m surprised he bothered to waste a whole sentence on me rather than just grunting. I watch him pull out his damn near ubiquitous pack of cigarettes.

“Can I have one?” I ask almost surprising myself. I haven’t smoked in years, but maybe it’ll take the edge off.

“Sorry,” Mason says as he pulls a cigarette from the half full pack in his hands, “I’m all out”

“So you’re the only one who gets to use self-destructive behaviors to make them feel better?” I ask in what I hope isn’t a petulant tone.

“Isn’t self-destructive if I’m immortal. Besides, I’ve got something I can give you that’ll make you feel much better than a smoke would.”

I’m glad it’s getting too dark so I don’t have to see the smirk on his face. It’s too bad it doesn’t affect his vision because I’m sure he can see the blush that paints my cheeks even as I’m rolling my eyes at his much too obvious come on. I’d heard rumors about Mason’s “charms,” but this is the first time he’s ever tried to use them on me. No matter what I think of his personality, he is a dangerously handsome man and I hate how flustered the comment makes me feel even if his flirting has more in common with a battering ram.

“Or I could just go to the store and pick up my own pack. Sounds a lot more satisfying.” I say as I push off the door and make to walk past Mason. I don’t actually want a smoke that bad, but I also don’t want to back down in front of him.

“Fine, don’t say I never did anything for ya.” Mason scoffs and I yelp as I’m hit in the chest with the pack. I eagerly pull one out and pass the pack back to him. I’m a little skeptical about his sudden altruism, maybe he really is trying to get me into bed.

“Where’s your lighter?” I ask.

“Never asked for a lighter, Sweetheart, and it seems I’ve lost mine.” He says, voice smug and mocking. So much for my victory. “Maybe you should pat me down, see if you can find it.” He adds opening his arms wide to give me access.

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Your loss.” He replies as he leans against the wall.

I sit for a moment tapping the cigarette against my leg trying to figure out how to regain the upper hand. Or maybe not even the upper hand so much as just to stay in the game. Because this is some sort of game to him, and the last thing I was going to do was let Mason win this round of whatever the hell this is.

A hazy memory resurfaces of younger wilder nights, and I start speaking before I lose my nerve.

“Don’t worry, Sunshine.” That gets his attention and a scowl replaces the smirk he’d had only a moment before. “I know how to take care of myself. It’s not the first time I’ve had to get creative to get what I want.” I say in what I hope is a low and teasing tone, but I worry sounds like I have a head cold. I close the space between us.

I raise my cigarette to my lips and wait until he begins to pull another drag from his. “All I need is for you to stay still.”

I move forward on my tiptoes until the unlit end is pressed firmly against the glowing ember of Mason’s cigarette. We are so close and alarm bells start ringing in my head. His presence envelopes me. My senses are overwhelmed by him. The scent of smoke and sandalwood is heady and enticing, especially combined with the heat I can feel pouring off his body. God he’s good looking. I have to remind myself to breath, to inhale or otherwise this won’t work and I’ll just be trapped under the intense gaze of his grey eyes.

To my relief, it ignites and I’m able to move away from him. I put some space between us, and take a thankful drag from the cig hoping it will ease my now rattled nerves. It doesn’t, and to be honest I’m not sure why I used to enjoy this so much. I steal a glance over to where Mason stands with a wry smile, his eyes studying me. I’m not sure what he’s looking for.

“Well thanks for the smoke.” I say with an attempt at a flippant tone. I don’t wait for a response; I turn on my heel and walk off toward the fence. I can hear the door open and I breath a sigh of relief to find myself alone once more.

**Round two**

I guess I earned some sort of respect in Mason’s eyes after the cigarette incident. Oh, sure it was mostly him making innuendos and propositioning me, but it was a hell of a lot more than the monosyllabic grunts that I was used to.

I tried not to read to much into the flirting. That he wanted to sleep with me I didn’t doubt. I also had heard enough rumors, and been subtly warned by Nate, that I knew it wasn’t really personal. Mason wanted to sleep with everyone. Besides I found myself enjoying our little verbal sparring matches. Considering the fact that he kept doing it he didn’t seem to mind or maybe he just viewed me as a challenge.

Mason manages to corner me in one of the warehouse’s many labyrinthine hallways. I had been avoiding him all day. The night before I had woken up from vivid dreams that definitely didn’t involve the incredible annoying vampire in front of me. As much as I try to play unaffected by his seduction attempts, I know it’s a lie, and my subconscious did not come to play last night.

“I don’t know if you’re aware of this, Sweetheart, but our bedrooms share a wall.” Mason leans forward closing the already small gap between us a wolfish smile on his face, “and my hearing is very good.”

He pauses and I try not to be entranced by the sight of his tongue running over his top lip. I’m pretty sure I know where he is going with this and I wonder it is possible to die of embarrassment.

“Not that there was much to hear last night. I’d be glad to show you how best to use your fingers,” he raises one hand to push his hair back drawing my attention to his well-shaped and surely dexterous hands.

It takes all my self-control to hold his gaze and I’m secretly grateful for the solid wall pressed against my back. You could probably boil a pot of water with the heat pouring off my face. The thought that he had heard my clumsy fumbling last night is perhaps the most mortifying thing I could imagine. He probably couldn’t wait to use this against me. At least he doesn’t know I was thinking about him. After all everyone masturbates. The only part of this that is really getting to me it knowing that there is some part of me that wants to see exactly what those hands can do. Not the rational part obviously, but still I’d be foolish to continue to pretend it’s not there.

At least he had waited for a moment when we were alone. I could only imagine the field day Farah would have with this, or maybe he was afraid of Nate’s disappointment. He looks so pleased with himself and I would give almost anything to wipe that smirk off his stupid handsome face. I have to think of something quick.

“Listening at walls? Are you really getting that little action?” His smile drops and I know I’ve picked the right counterattack.

“You know I don’t really think I should be the one you’re concerned with,” I smile and place a friendly hand on his shoulder. “Maybe Dinah can set you up on a bind date. I’m sure she knows some nice girl who is just frothing at the mouth to reform a bad boy and teach him the meaning of love” I gaze up with what I hope is an innocent expression.

The angry growl that he response with is music to my ears. I try and keep the glee from my face, but as he stomps away, I can’t help but congratulate myself on another victory in what-ever-the-hell game it was that I somehow found myself playing with him.

**Round 3:**

“You suck at this.” Mason says as he once again knocks me on my ass. He isn’t even breaking a sweat while my gasping attempts to catch my breath seem to be echoing in the empty training room.

I push away the hairs that are sticking to my sweat drenched face and give him a withering glare. He just laughs. How kind of him to make sure I want to hit him, not that I’ve managed to land one yet.

“Always such a gentleman, Sunshine,” I say as I haul myself back to my feet. “Considering how charming you are it must be a miracle that I haven’t just fallen into bed with you yet.”

He quirks a brow and gives me a look that I know well enough by now to know is trouble, “yet?”

I inwardly curse my poor word choice or Freudian slip or whatever. Not that I’d found myself thinking about him late at night more and more, or appreciating the long lean lines of his body, or wondering if he actually had to skills to back up all his bravado.

“Fuck off, Mason” I say as I roll my eyes and sink into a crouch ready to continue our sparring. It’s a petulant response, not at all keeping with the game we’ve been playing. A game which mostly consists of me trying to not let him unnerve me and find new and exciting ways to drag the very dangerous vampire who is has spent the last few hours kicking my ass.

He circles me, his movements lazy and languid. When he moves it’s sudden and with a speed I can’t follow. Before I know what’s happening, he’s behind me, his breath ghosting over my neck, “I’d much rather fuck you.” He says with a laugh.

Summoning ever bit of agility I possess, I turn and swing, but there’s nothing but empty air and his laughter. I overextend myself and have to stumble forward a few steps to avoid falling over. Once I’ve regained my balance, I flip him the bird.

He just grins and lands a stinging hit to my right side. “Do you know what the problem is Sweetheart?”

“Oh? Enlighten me.”

He moves in a blur, and I find myself pressed up against him chest to chest. My arms are held secure behind my back. His face is only inches above mine, his well-shaped mouth curled in a taunting smirk. This close I can clearly see the freckles that dust his checks. He’s breathtaking, and I hope he attributed the rapid increase of my pulse to a fight or flight instinct of being trapped rather than his proximity.

“Your body gives you away.” His voice is almost a whisper. A fierce blush erupts over my cheeks. Damn his stupid vampire super senses. He’s so smug and enjoying this. I rack my brain for a way to turn this around, but it’s hard to think clearly when I can feel the lean lines of his body pressed against me, and I can’t help but wonder how far those freckles extend over his body. I have to act quick, maybe I can distract him.

I tilt my head up to meet his gaze and moisten my lips. His eyes dart towards the action and I press forward against him. I’m playing with fire. This is a stupid idea, but that has never stopped me before.

“What exactly is my body telling you now?” I ask my voice breathy, low, and inviting. Before he can answer I close the space between us and press my lips against his. I try not to think about the feel of his lips against mine.

His hands on my arms loosen in surprise. I know that it’s now or never, but I hesitate. No small part of me what’s to stay in this moment surrounded and overwhelmed by him. But that would mean he wins. So, I pull my arm back and strike a weak jab to his right side. He moves back from me with a grunt

. “Not afraid to fight dirty. Maybe there’s hope for you yet. “He says with a nod before turning and leaving me standing along in the center of the training room.

I know I should be savoring my victory, but all I can taste is Mason on my lips.

**Match**

It’s a little after midnight and I’m standing in front of Mason’s door. I’ve spent the last few hours tossing and turning in a vain attempt to sleep. I keep replaying what happened in the training room: the feel of his body against mine, the brief taste of his lips, the feel of his breath ghosting over my neck. All these months of trading innuendos and hot tense moments seem to have come to a head and I feel consumed by wanting. It was a line I shouldn’t have crossed, even if it did let me land a punch, but now that I have, I feel like I’m falling towards the inevitable conclusion. And would it really be the worst thing? It’s been so long since I’ve been intimate with someone. Maybe it’s better to do it this way knowing that it’s just fun? 

So now I’m standing in front of his door daring myself to knock. I mean he’ll probably be insufferable after this, but at least I’ll get laid? We both want this. It doesn’t have to be a big deal.

In the end, he saves me from having to knock. I jump a little, startled out of my deliberations, when the door swings open. His shirt is off and my eyes trace over his form. Freckles dot his skin and a patch of hair curls over his well-defined chest. Fuck he’s hot.

“Is it yet already?” He asks with a smirk his eyes tracking over my body. I’d only thrown on my bathrobe before following my libido to his door.

I take a deep breath and swallow the snarky comment I want to make. “Guess it is,” I say as I push past him into the darkened room.

He closes the door and turns to face me.

“You sure about this?” he asks taking a step closer to me.

I step closer as well only a foot or two separate us. If I wanted to, I could reach out and run my fingers over his chest tracing the line of dark hair to where it disappears under his skinny jeans. And god knows I want to.

“I am. Are you? You’ve talked a big game. Afraid you won’t perform to expectations?” I ask with a smirk.

His laugh is dark and low and confident and turns something within me molten. He closes the space between us, pulling my body flush against his. I’m intensely aware of the thin fabric of my robe as the only barrier between us.

“Not even remotely.” His voice is velvet and sends a shiver through me.

Then his lips are on mine and all I can sense is Mason: the smooth skin of his back under my hands, the wicked glint in his grey eyes, the heady scent of him-sandalwood and smoke, the taste of him on my lips, and the way he growls as nips his way down my exposed neck. He walks us backwards toward his bed and I know I am lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @amlovelies  
> comments make my day :)


	3. don't you dare walk away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature subject matter ahead  
> I'm super insecure about writing more explicit/smutty stuff, so consider this me dipping my toes. This was written for a prompt response over on tumblr

No one has ever kissed me the way that Mason does. That’s not to say there haven’t been some good kissers, but there’s something about the way his mouth moves over mine that is just more. More intense, more consuming, more overwhelming.

It scares me a little, but not enough for me to tell him to stop. God, I never want him to stop.

Part of me knows I should push him away, the middle of the kitchen is hardly the place for this, but then again, I live with a bunch of vampires what the fuck do they need the kitchen for anyway?

I’m the only one who uses the fridge really anyway, so it doesn’t matter that Mason has me pressed back against it.

He stops kissing me and I whine in protest, but it quickly turns to a moan as his mouth descends on my neck. He leaves a trail of hot wet open kisses down it and I feel goosebumps erupt all over my body.

He chuckles as he pulls back and I want to scream. I need him closer; I need him everywhere. How did I ever think this could be a onetime get it out of my system type of thing? To be fair that was before he’d touched me, that was before I knew what his hands could do, that was before I’d heard the way he groaned when he tasted me for the first time.

“You don’t look so tired now,” he says with a smirk.

“Oh, shut up,” I pull his head down for another kiss. I can feel him smiling against my lips until I knot my hands in this hair and deepen the kiss. I’m rewarded with a groan as he presses himself against me. His thigh slotting itself in between my legs pressing against me where I desperately need the friction. I don’t know if I’ve ever been this turned on before. I feel more than a little mad.

His hands begin to roam, dipping underneath my tank top, cupping my breast. His thumb moves over my nipple drawing a gasp out of my kiss swollen lips as the sensation shots right to my core.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” his voice whispers before pulling my earlobe into his mouth and nibbling along its edge. He presses his leg against me and it’s almost enough. Almost.

“I need,” the words come out as a strangled grasp. Does he really expect me to talk right now? AS if I’m capable of thought with his hand caressing my breast and my entire body throbbing with need?

“Tell me,” he growls and how is that so sexy?

“Touch me, Mason, please.”

And he does, his hand sliding down my body and slipping under the waist band of my sweatpants. I sigh in relief at the pressure.

He takes his time, alternating the pressure and drawing teasing circles against me that leave me half mad. When he finally slides a finger inside me, I have to bite my lip to stifle my moan. I lose myself in the rhythm he sets. All I can feel is Mason. I can feel myself getting close, the tight anticipation building in my core, my breath coming in shorter faster gasps. My legs are shaking and I’m grateful for his firm grip around my waist. I don’t think I would be capable of staying upright otherwise.

Suddenly he pulls back, his arm still keeps me upright, but he pulls his other hand away and steps back.

“What are you doing?” I whine as he keeps his distance.

“As fun as this has been,” he says with a smirk, “we will have to continue it later.”

He pulls his arm away and starts to leave the kitchen.

“Don’t you dare walk away,” I try to hiss but it just comes out in pitiful groan.

He only laughs as he pushes open the door to the kitchen. As he does so I hear voices in the hall. A wave of panic hits me like a bucket of cold water and I run hands over my clothing to make sure everything is covered. To make sure I do look like I was just letting Mason have his way with me at 9am on a Sunday.

“There you are Serena; we were just looking for you.” Nate says.

“Oh?” I ask as I take a sip of my coffee. It’s cold and I have to school my features to not grimace.

Apparently, there are some additional reports that the agency needs completed, I’m only listening with half an ear, my mind and body still stuck in a few minutes ago. Farah is looking at me with a raised brow, and I find myself unable to meet her gaze. I can only imagine what her vampire sense are picking up on.

I don’t think I was too loud. I was trying to stay quiet, but in a house full of vampire is there such a thing as quiet?

At least Nate seems to be ignorant. Thank god.

“We should have grabbed Mason; he’ll need to update his reports as well.” Nate muses almost to himself. “I should have thought about it before, but it was just surprising to see him coming out of the kitchen.”

I make a noncommittal sound as I take another sip of the nasty cold coffee.

“There must have been something he wanted in here. Isn’t that right, Serena?” Farah asks with a smirk.

“We should probably get to work on those reports.” I say with enthusiasm I do not feel as I attempt to change the subject.

From the look in Farah’s eyes, I know that my hope that last night’s hookup with Mason would stay between us was a fever dream. Well, maybe it could have if it had stayed only last night, but any illusion of that being the case is rapidly fading. I might be in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)  
> comments make my day


	4. finders-keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Serena steals Mason's jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was already posted as part of my "Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt pieces"

“Can you take Mason’s coat back to the warehouse. He left it here yesterday.” Dinah asks as I’m getting ready to leave the police station.

“Guess that explains why he was such a grump this morning. It must have been a cold patrol.” I say as I reach out to grab it. The leather is soft and buttery under my hands. Like most things Mason owns it’s well worn and comfortable looking. I guess it would have to be with his sensory issues. I could only image how much the tag on a shirt or bad stitching would mess with him.

I’m almost out the door when I turn to ask, “hey, do you think I could get away with a joke about his memory?”

“If anyone could it’s you. He seems very-” She has that look on her face the one I’ve been noticing more and more. Something a little curious and maybe a touch smug. I don’t like it much, “-fond of you lately.”

“Ha hardly. Just because we’re sleeping together doesn’t mean he likes me any better than anyone else. It just means I make bad life choices.”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about that because, gross.” Dinah makes a retching face to really drive it home. “I meant more the way he always sits with you.”

I scowl at her.

She laughs, “I was about to say that I don’t really get the two of you, but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Mason make that exact same face.”

“Bye!” I yell as I walk out the door unwilling to continue the conversation. I’m not sure why she is determined to make it a bigger deal than it is. We’re having fun. It doesn’t need to be more complicated than that.

Once I get back to the warehouse, I have a choice to make. I could be a normal functioning adult and just give him the jacket, or I could not do that and fuck with him a little. Just a little, I don’t have a plan, but I’ll figure it out as I go.

As I’m walking down the hallway, I can hear Farah and Mason’s voices coming from the game room. Without thinking about it too much, I slip the jacket on. It’s warm and I swim in it a little. It smells like him and I feel a fluttering begin in my stomach as I inhale the familiar aroma. It brings with it a wave of memories and I have to take a few moments to savor them, and then a few more moments to let my heart rate return to normal.

They are deep into a game of darts and don’t even notice me when I enter. It looks like Farah is winning. I grab a drink from the fridge and lean against the wall to watch and wait.

Farah notices first. A huge grin breaks out on her face. “Nice jacket, Serena.”

“Do you like it? Some idiot left it at the police station. I think it looks pretty good on me, hate to see it go to waste in the lost and found.” I say returning the smile.

Mason finally turns to see what we are talking about. I expected a scowl or a grimace, but I don’t know how to describe the look on his face. His eyes track over my body. I put my hands on my hips and smirk at him. His eyes meet mine and for half a second there’s something there that cause a lurch in my chest, but then it’s gone.

“Well you know what they say, finders-keepers.” Farah says with a laugh.

“Are you two done?” he asks with a roll of his eyes.

“oh, I’m sorry. Did I interrupt your game? I wouldn’t think you’d be so eager to get back to losing.” I want to get back to the teasing and joking around and try and forget that twinge I’d felt. It’s just Dinah’s digging getting into my head. I’m not about to let myself start thinking that way and ruin something fun.

“Not having a very lucky day are you, Mason? First, I kick your butt at darts, and now you’ve lost your jacket to Serena.” Farah says still laughing. 

“Oh, I think I’ll still get lucky.” Mason says with a smirk that sends a thrill through my body. Now that’s what I’m used to.

“You’re still not getting the jacket back.”

Mason closes the space between us and raises one arm to rest on the wall above my head, “not usually this hard to get you out of your clothes, Sweetheart.”

“Well, you haven’t given me a reason yet.” I say meeting his intense gaze my heart pounding, anticipation and desire coursing through my veins. He knows because of course he does with his stupid vampire super senses.

“Pretty sure I’ve given you a reason a few times already.” He reaches out to brush a piece of hair behind my ear. His touch is light, teasing. I wet my lips and am satisfied to see how much the motion draws his attention.

“Hmmm, maybe you’ll have to jog my memory.” I reply as I reach out and place my hand against the firm muscles of his chest.

The tension of the moment is broken by a retching sound from Farah, “alright I’m out if y’all going to keep talking that way. Only so much nasty I can handle in a day.”

Heat floods my face. To be honest, once Mason had gotten within arms reach of me, I had completely forgotten she was in the room.

“Farah, wait,” I call out as I push off the wall, brush past Mason, and go to follow her. I’m not quite ready to lose the jacket yet. It’s very comfy. Plus, it’s fun to frustrate him.

“Hey,” Mason calls out as I’m almost out the door.

I turn back expecting some growly sarcastic remark.

“It does look good on you,” he says with a surprising amount of sincerity in his voice. As he meets my eyes, I feel that same twinge in my chest. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading   
> comments make my day :)


	5. more than just a jacket

I was having a good day and then Nate had to ruin it. He had to give me that pointed look. He had to just happen to tell me that random story about Farah trying to borrow Mason’s shirt and how angry it had made him. He had to go and make a jacket more than just a jacket.

Nate ruined it, so now I have to give it back to Mason. I have to return it even though it’s warm and comfortable, and I like wearing it. Actually, the fact that I liked wearing it was probably reason enough to give it back. I’m not some high school girl and this isn’t my crush’s lettermen. This is just sex, and I shouldn’t blur the lines. I’ll only end up hurt that way.

I find him on the roof. The sun has just set, but a little light still lingers casting the sky in deep purples before the dark fully descends. He doesn’t say anything at my arrival, just glances over his shoulder before turning back to face the darkening forest.

Mason is sitting on the concrete ledge, legs swinging freely. I may not be afraid of heights, but I don’t trust my coordination enough for that. I slide into a sitting position next to him, but keep my feet firmly on the roof.

“Sorry to interrupt your gargoyling”

“My what?” he asks as he puts his cigarette out against the concrete.

“Your gargoyling. Because you’re on the roof and,” I begin to explain, but decide it’s not worth it. “never mind. It was just a joke.”

He stares at me expectantly and I hesitate for a moment. I probably should have just left the jacket in his room then I could have avoided this awkward handoff, except I seem to be incapable of missing a chance to be around Mason. 

“You can have it back,” I say breaking the silence and holding the jacket out to him.

He doesn’t take it right away. Instead, he sits there for a few moments just staring at me and my outstretched arm with a furrow forming between his eyes.

“Just take it back, Mason. It wasn’t as funny as I thought it would be.”

“How is that any different from your other jokes?” He responds with a wicked smirk.

I let out an offended gasp as I pull the jacket back, “excuse you! I’m goddamn hilarious. Just for that I’m keeping it.”

I scurry to my feet fully intending to stomp off in a fit of indignation.

I don’t make it very far before Mason’s arms grab me around the waist and pull me back. I land haphazard in his lap my hair flying into my face and the jacket dropping out of my hands to land forgotten on the roof.

I’m at his mercy; I don’t think I could wiggle my way out without ending up tumbling over the edge, but I’m not worried. Its weird and I don’t know when it started, but I think I trust him. My pounding heart has little to do with my precarious position, and everything to do with the feeling of his arm holding me tight against him.

“If you won’t return my jacket then you’ll have to think of some other way to keep me warm, Sweetheart” he says as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. His touch lingers, fingers caressing my brow and then my cheek. His eyes are intense as they move over my features.

I feel like I can’t breathe, and then his lips are on mine, and who needs air anyway.

After enough time to banish any chill in the evening air, the kiss breaks.

I clear my throat in an attempt to clear my mind and bring back even an ounce of my sense.

“I’m not going to fuck you on this roof, Mason.”

He laughs and it has none of its usual bite.

“I’m just saying if your concerned about being cold out in the open air is hardly the place to fool around.”

“How lucky that you have a bedroom just down the stairs.” He purrs.

“Lucky indeed.” I respond.

He sets me down on my feet and I lead the way toward my room. He pauses to pick up the jacket before following me down the stairs.

He leaves after we finish, as he always does, and that’s fine. I sleep better alone anyway. It’s not until the next morning that I notice he left the jacket hanging on the back of my desk chair. I know that he probably just forgot about it last night. He’ll want it back. I can’t let myself think he did it on purpose. I can’t let myself think it means something. I won’t. I can’t. I just can’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading  
> comments make my day :)


	6. tempered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done jumping around in the narrative, but I guess not

I always liked sitting by water. Even when I was young, I’d often wander out to the nearest creek or stream and just let the melody of the water sooth me. It had been one of the hardest adjustments when I’d moved away. I couldn’t find the solitude I was used to. There were always barking dogs and screaming children. I couldn’t hear the music of the water.

I’d missed it. A fucking lot. There were recordings and shit I could listen to, but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t same when I couldn’t dip my fingers in the water and feel the pull of the current. It wasn’t the same when I couldn’t throw in a leaf or a twig and watch it disappear, and pretend I could go with it.

Wayhaven is more like home. It’s not hard to find a spot around its banks where I can pretend, I’m the only person for miles. I might actually be.

It’s a good place to watch the sunset; the colors reflecting off the waters and painting the whole horizon in watercolors. It’s a good place to just be. To let the lap of the lake on its banks and the chorus of birds quiet all the swirling thoughts in my mind.

It’s his cigarette that gives him away. The acrid smell of smoke interrupting my otherwise idyllic afternoon. I turn to the source and see Mason stepping out from the dim underbrush. He tosses his cigarette to the ground and grinds it under his boot.

“You better pick that up.” I tell him before turning back to the vista.

“Or what?” he asks with a smirk in his voice.

I tap my finger against my bottom lip as I try and think of a fitting punishment. From his tone I can tell what type of answer he wants. At this point it doesn’t take much for Mason to get what he wants from me. Mostly because it’s what I want to. I would have thought the sexual tension would fizzle and die once we actually started to mess around, but if anything, it feels stronger than before.

I’m sure our conversation will descend into innuendo soon enough, but I’ll try to keep it PG at least at little longer. It may feel like no one is around for miles, but we are still in a public place; a fact I’m sure I will conveniently forget the second Mason touches me. It is also fun just to mess with him, “I can think of a few new artists Farah might like. Really intense stuff, lots of bass.”

He only grumbles in response, but from the corner of my eye I see him bend down to pick the butt our of the dirt.

The log rocks a little as he sits next to me. I glance over as he settles into place, his long legs stretched out in front of him and his shoulder brushing against mine. Golden light bathes his features and I can’t look away. I should be used to it by now, but I’m not. A light breeze rustles his hair. I have to suppress the urge to reach out and tuck the strands back into place. Sure, I’d seen him naked and undone, but this feels too intimate, a tenderness that hasn’t been present in our exchanges before. I don’t know what would be the worse outcome, if he would stop me and pull away or if he would let me.

“I thought you came out here to watch the sunset, sweetheart. If you wanted to stare at me, we could go back to the warehouse and I’ll give you the full view.”

Warmth blooms in my cheeks at being caught staring. “I’m not actually here for the sunset,” I say as if that is some sort of defense.

“Its about the water and the quiet more than it’s about the sunset.” I begin to explain. “It’s something I used to do when I was younger. Everything felt a little easier after I’d sat by the water for a while.”

He nods, “I get it.”

I thought he might. I figure he goes out to sit on the roof for much the same reason I got to sit by the water.

“Though maybe I should stop. It’s actually how I got stuck here. I was hiking out to sit by the river, and then there was a light, and everything went diagonal.”

“So, are you out here hoping to find a way home?” he asks his voice soft. Softer than I’m used to and it causes a twinge in my chest, the same one that’s been happening more and more. The same one I’ve been trying to ignore.

“Oh, I couldn’t do that. Adam would miss me too much.” I make a joke because of course I do. It’s better to make a joke about it that to let myself wonder if he would miss me.

He doesn’t laugh. Not that I really expected him to. Only a tiny sliver of sun still hangs over the horizon. I should probably head back to the Warehouse if I don’t want to be stumbling in the dark. I shift my weight as a I get ready to stand.

“Do you miss it?” Mason asks and I know he means home.

“Less than I thought I would.” I saw with a shrug as I rise from the log. The things I miss I lost long before I passed through the portal, or they never really existed at all.

I can feel his eyes on me, studying me, and I wonder if he is putting his interrogation skills to use. It’s not a lie, but it’s not the full truth either. It’s hard to miss a place where I always felt alone and unwanted. Being here, being in Wayhaven is the happiest I can remember being in a long time. And that terrifies me.

Whatever he sees he seems to be satisfied, or at least he doesn’t push the issue. If it was a few months ago I would say it was just indifference, that he doesn’t care about anything but his smokes and chasing tail, but I’m not so sure anymore. It would be easier to put him in that box. Yet, his silence never feels dismissive, but rather accepting. I guess that must be easier when you effectively a walking lie detector.

“I should head back to the warehouse before it gets too dark,” I say as I rise from the log.

“Don’t worry I won’t let any monsters get you,” Mason says with a toothy smirk.

I just roll my eyes. I half want to make a joke about the irony of a vampire saying that, but the vamp jokes got old a month ago. Little pieces of bark have dislodged from the log and now cover my backside, and I begin to brush it away.

“You missed a spot,” Mason has his hand outstretched but waiting.

I’m sure it’s just an excuse to grab my ass, so I slap his hand away. “I’m not going to fall for that.”

“You’ve fallen for less,” he says with a shrug.

“Don’t remind me.”

Then he is standing, so close that only a breath separates us and I can feel the heat rolling of his body. Between that and the scent of smoke I feel like I’m standing too close to a bonfire, and if I don’t move back soon it’ll consume me. I don’t care.

“Oh?” he asks, his voice gruff and sending a shiver down my spine. “Are you sure you don’t want me to remind you?”

There is a part of me that wants to be petulant, to tease and coax, but then his hand is on my lower back, and our bodies are pressed together. It’s still not close enough.

“Well, a refresher wouldn’t hurt.”

The words are hardly out of my mouth before his lips are on mine. Kissing Mason is always an all-consuming experience. I am used to how quickly my body responds to his attentions, like a spark to tinder.

But today he holds back, never quiet breaking the kiss he pulls back. His lips move over mine slower and more deliberately than I can remember. This is no flash bang, no explosion of leaping flames, but rather a slow stoking. A building heat until I feel like I have been placed in a furnace, and I am melting.

When he pulls back, I can still feel the ghost of the kiss dancing over my nerves.

“Should I continue? Or was that enough of a reminder?”

“We both already know the answer.”

“Still like to hear you say it, sweetheart.”

And I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading  
> find me on tumblr @amlovelies


	7. just a nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for this chapter: things get real intense. Kidnapping, blood, torture, and guns. I tried to avoid any gruesome or grisly descriptions and I would say all violence is canon typical

I don’t know how long it’s been. Between the sedatives and the dark time has lost all meaning. Long enough for the rest of the unit to notice I’m missing. I hope.

How could I have let this happen? I should have seen it coming. I should have been more cautious, but how was I supposed to know that man was a trapper? How was I to guess he had a syringe concealed when I offered him my hand? I was just trying to do the right thing. All I wanted to do was help someone up when they stumbled and fell.

Well, no good deed goes unpunished, I guess. They’ve left me alone for hours now. The room they’re keeping me in is unlit. It feels small, but that could just be the darkness pressing in on me. I had struggled to free myself when I first awoke, but the restraints they’re using must be magically reinforced. It doesn’t matter how much I squirm or pull they won’t give, so much for my enhanced strength.

I’m left with nothing except my thoughts which has never been a good thing. I want to believe that the others will come for me. I remember Farah telling me all about how they rescued Dinah from Murphy. I wish I could hope it would be the same for me, but it may have taken hours for them to even realize I was gone. We’ve been searching for trapper hideouts for weeks, and having shit luck. Did I really think that luck would change all of a sudden? Agent Greene had pulled out all the stops to locate her daughter, would The Agency really expend many resources for what amounts to an intern?

The sound of voices in the hall pulls me from my maudlin thoughts.

“She’s in there. Now where’s the money?” says a rough sounding male voice.

“All in due time,” a woman this time. The voice is calm and cool, but something about it causes fear to coil in my stomach.

I can hear a door opening behind me and a shaft of light illuminated part of the room. I can’t make out much, my eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden change. I hear heels on a hard surface, maybe concrete or hard wood floors?

A hand takes my chin in a firm grip and turns my face to take in my features. I can’t help the whimper that escapes as her long nails scrap along my skin.

A cold laugh greets the sound and I can feel my hands begin to quiver as fear takes hold of me. I am completely at her mercy and that laugh makes me wonder if she has any. “Now, now Detective Greene I expected a bit more resolve given your parentage.”

Well, that solves the mystery of why they would want me in the first place, they didn’t.

“Fuck you.” It sounds weak even to my own ears, but it’s still satisfying.

She ignores me, too busy studying my features. With a disgusted huff she releases my chin, nearly throwing my face away from her in her haste. Well, I guess the jig is up.

“You idiots,” her voice is venomous. “How dare you waste my time with this nobody. Did you really think you could trick me?”

“That’s bullshit.” The voice is defensive and angry. It might be the first man from earlier or another one. It’s hard to tell. “She’s the one from the poster. We saw her with those damned agents, and I trailed her from the police station myself.”

“Take a second look you fool. She’s not the one”

I hear booted feet approaching. My head is wrenched back as a rough hand grabs my hair. A bright light shines in my face and my eyes water as they struggle to adjust.

“Shit,” the hand releases me. “She’s got to be worth something. My boys and I risked our necks for this.”

“I don’t see how. She’s just another human. Besides, I’m not in the business of rewarding incompetence.”

There’s a sound of indignation that is swiftly cut off as the woman continues speaking.

“Frankly, I’m not sure if there is any value in our continued partnership, especially if this is an indication of your workmanship.”

I wish I could see what’s happening. It sounds likely that they will come to blows soon. I’m not sure what’ll happen to me if a fight breaks out. I’ll probably just end up collateral damage, but then again there was always a good chance of that being my fate.

“Listen, Bitch, you can’t just back out now!” one of the men yell.

There’s a growl and something in the air is off. It almost feels like when a storm is moving in and the barometric pressure changes. The hairs on my arms stand on end, and a little voice inside begs me to run. I would if I could.

“Oh really, Human? You think you have any say in what I do?” I know that it’s the woman from earlier, but the voice sounds alien and more than a little terrifying.

There is a gasped intake of breath and then one of the men says, “no ma’am. Of course, not ma’am.”

“Get out of my sight.”

They don’t have to be told twice.

Once the retreating footsteps have disappeared, she speaks again. Her voice has lost the inhuman quality, “Stay and question her. If she was hanging around with The Agency’s little toys, she might know something we can use. Then burn this place to the ground.”

“Of course.”

——

I’d like to say that I didn’t break. That I maintained my composure during the questioning. I tried I really did. It was something electric, boosted with magic I’m sure. Not designed to incapacitate, but rather to hurt.

I tried to be defiant, to curse and kick and spit. I broke the third time he placed the prod to my side. The electricity pulsating through my body caused me to bite into my cheeks and my muscles spasming so hard I felt like I’d pull my own body apart.

He wants to know about the unit: where they were headquartered, security protocols, information about Dinah.

I may not be able to stay tough, but I won’t answer. Instead, I scream. I beg. I cry. I yell my voice hoarse, but I give him nothing. 

I don’t know exactly what happens, but he stops. I think I might hear commotion outside, but that’s probably wishful thinking. There’s no rescue. There’s nothing except this dark room and this pain.

“Looks like we’re out of time.” The interrogator reaches out and runs a finger along my face. “We were so close too. Oh, well.”

I hear a sound like a firework or a gunshot, and then an impact on my chest. Looking down I see red begin to seep trough my clothing. I can feel the wet heat of it as it spreads. I try to pull in a shocked gasp and my lungs seize. They’re cutting their losses. They don’t want to risk me being rescued. They’d rather I die instead. Oh god, I’m dying, aren’t I? I can feel my conscious begin to fray around the edges. I think I black out.

Almost as if from a distance, I feel hands on my face and I force my eyes open. Mason. This must be some sort of hallucination. Some last firing of the synapsis. I’m glad it’s him.

I can’t make out what he’s saying, but I can see his lips moving. He is staring so intently at my face, and I would almost say he looks fearful.

I focus my energy and I can make out what he’s saying, “don’t you dare, Sweetheart. Don’t you dare.”

I feel myself smile in response, well really a corner of my mouth twitches, but he notices. His hand moves from where it was cradling my face to brush against my bottom lip. His eyes never leave mine. It’s tender. Too tender. I wish I could attribute the tightness in my chest to my injury, but I don’t think I can.

The next thing I know I am in his arms and we are moving through the building. I have my fingers knotted in his shirt and I don’t know if I’ll ever let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading  
> comments make my day :)


	8. should be

I should feel safe and secure in my room. I don’t know if there is anywhere that I could be safer. The Agency doesn’t skimp on security. The unit is either here with me or out on patrol keeping an eye on things, but I still can’t bring myself to turn off the light on my bedside table. Plenty of people sleep with a night light. It’s fine, besides its not like anyone will know. No one needs to know how the dark seems to collapse in on me. No one needs to know how it feels like a physical weight pushing the air out of my lungs. No, I just don’t want to stub my toe if I have to get up to pee.

I’m fine.

I can’t make it through the night. The dreams are violent. The unit never arrives. He breaks me and smiles. I wake with a gasp muscles twitching as if the electricity was still running through them. Even with the light, the room feels too dark, too constricting, too alone.

I need fresh air. Maybe with the open sky above me the panicked thudding of my heart will slow and my body will figure out that we are safe. I’m almost to the front door when I remember Adam’s words. I could go into the living room and open a window, but I don’t think that’ll be enough. There’s always the roof.

It doesn’t take me long to climb the stairs and step through the door onto the flat roof of the warehouse. I take grateful gulps of cool night air. It’s peaceful up here. The moon is bright enough that I can see pretty well. Crickets and the breeze playing in the leaves are the only sounds I can hear. Even with the half-full moon illuminating the sky I can see so many stars. It reminds me of when I was a kid, before I moved out of my hometown.

When I’d turned eighteen and moved to the city, I’d lost the stars. I never thought I’d get them back, going home was too painful, too impossible. It had felt like a fair price at the time. To leave all that behind me all I had to do was to give up the stars. I’m further from my shitty little hometown than I ever even knew I could get. I guess that’s one way to get the stars back. 

“Now I see how you got kidnapped,” Mason’s voice startles me out of my revive.

I’m just glad I don’t scream from the surprise, but it still sets my heart racing. At least I want to blame it on that.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” he asks as he steps closer to me.

“I should be a lot of things, dead among them.” I say with a smile trying to lighten the tension I feel in the air. I’m used to tension with Mason, to the push and pull of innuendo and teasing, the on-going game of arousal and attraction, but this feels different. Or maybe it’s just me that’s different, still a little cracked after my experience at the hands of the trappers.

“Is that supposed to be a joke?” Mason asks with a scoff his eyes narrowing.

“Obviously. I would think you’d be used to my bad humor by now.” I reply with a wave of my hand. “I can go back inside. I don’t mean to intrude on your space. I just needed some fresh air. I know this is usually your spot.”

“I was looking for you actually. You weren’t in your room.”

“Hoping for a booty call already?” I ask with an arched brow, “or did you think I’d managed to get myself into trouble again already?”

“You have a talent for it. We really need to work on your sense of self-preservation, Sweetheart” his voice is serious not at all the teasing flirtation tone I had expected.

I stare at him unsure of how to respond. If I didn’t know better, I would almost think he was concerned about me, worried about me. I shake my head to banish the thought. It’s not that he doesn’t care about the unit, he does, but part of me wants it to be more than that. That part of me needs to learn to shut up.

“I thought that I—that we were too late.” His voice is quiet barely more than a murmur. His eyes raise to meet mine, and I think I could spend an eternity lost in their stormy depths.

“I didn’t think you were real,” I confess.

I had felt the darkness closing in around me and I was so sure that this was the end. I was sure that I was dying alone and broken, and then Mason was there. When I was child, I had often hoped for someone to come rescue me. For my absentee father to decide he suddenly cared about his daughter and take me away to a place where I never had to go to bed hungry, to a place where I never had to make up stories for the bruises on my arms. It never happened. He never gave a shit. I’d had to pull myself out of that shit heap, and I learned to give up on that hope. No one would ever save me. I could only depend on myself, and yet, when I was so sure I was done for Mason had been there. I guess it made sense that in a world with vampires and werewolves maybe even that silly childhood wish could come true.

He reaches out and cupped my check and for one disorienting moment I’m back in the trapper’s hideout. My life is slipping away, and his face is the last thing I will ever see.

I’m brought back to the present moment as his lips connect with mine. His hand moves to the back of my head as he angles my head to deepen the kiss. His other hand moves to my lower back pulling me flush against him.

“That real enough for you?” He asks me as the kiss breaks.

“I’m not sure. I think you’ll have to show me again.”

He does. We make our way back to my room, and I lose myself in the familiar feel of his hands moving over my body. It’s gentle, but no less intense for it. In some ways it’s more intense. Our bodies press together as much as possible. It’s hard to know where he ends and I begin. One hand’s fingers interlock with mine, and he kisses me again and again. I’m incapable of sensing anything besides him.

The ache that grows in my chest has little to do with my injury and more to do with a word that threatens to escape with each moan and gasp he pulls from me.

When I reach my peak, it comes in a slow wave from my curling toes to the top of my head. Every nerve fires and cascades. I don’t feel shattered like I usually do, but rather taken apart, untangled. If Mason notices the tears that leak out from my eyes he doesn’t comment.

He follows me over the edge and then we lay intertwined. His head is pressed to my chest, and if he were human, I would say he was trying to hear my heartbeat, but he doesn’t need to be here to do that. 

I fall into a blissful dreamless sleep safe in his arms.

I’m woken up by the sound of my bedroom door closing. I sigh and roll over. My eyes glance to the clock on the bedside table, and I have to rub my eyes to be sure I read it right. 7am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading   
> comments make my day :)


	9. liability

Mason is waiting for me in the hall as I exit my room.

“I think I’m capable of getting to the living room.” I say in a light tone not wanting to put too much thought into his being there. 

“Can’t risk it. Wouldn’t want you getting kidnapped again.” He smirks as he pushes off the wall to fall in step with me. We walk close together. Our arms occasionally brushing against one another. We don’t talk which isn’t out of the ordinary, but it doesn’t feel like the peaceful silences that we’ve shared in the past. I want to ask about it. I want to ask about why he stayed last night about what it means, but I’m afraid of what the answer will be. Maybe I’m mostly afraid of the fact that I want a certain answer.

It’ll be my first time seeing everyone since I was rescued from the trappers. I feel nervous and apprehensive. They will want to talk about what happened, about how I was captured and what happened to me. I’m not sure if I’m ready for it. It still feels distant like something that happened to someone else.

Dinah jumps from her seat as we enter the room and rushes to hug me. “Serena, I’m so sorry. This never would have happened if it wasn’t for me. What happened to you it’s all my fault.” Her blue eyes are soon filled with tears.

I return her hug and try and make soothing noises, “Don’t blame yourself. I was careless. I shouldn’t have let them get the jump on me. Besides, it’s better that it was me.”

I hear a low growl come from Mason, but I just try to ignore it and keep my attention focused on the distraught Dinah. “I’m here and I’m okay. This is all on the trappers.”

Once Dinah releases me, I walk over to my usual chair. I can feel everyone’s eyes watching me and it makes my skin itch. I don’t know what they are looking for. Are they looking to see whatever cracks this experience has left behind? Are they trying to reassure themselves that I’m fine? Are they calculating how much of a liability this will make me? As I settle into place, Mason takes up his usual perch next to me, an arm slung over the back of the chair and one leg crossed in front of him on the arm of the chair

They have questions which I answer to the best of my ability: how I was ambushed, what questions the trappers asked me, anything that might be important. Agent Greene has brought a voice recorder which I am grateful for. With any luck the agency can refer to the recording instead of constantly asking me the same questions. Nate is particularly interested in the botched handoff, in the woman who came to pay the bounty and collect “Dinah.” It’s difficult. When it was happening, my instinct was to just shut down, to go to some safe little corner of my mind where I wasn’t tied to a chair and in mortal danger. It’s what I want to do now. To retreat, but I know that this is important. Without meaning to I find myself leaning against Mason’s solid form for some form of reassurance.

As soon as I realize what I’m doing I straighten in the chair and break the contact. Then I feel his arm drop down onto my shoulders. If the others notice the exchange, they don’t comment which I am grateful for. The questions continue.

After what feels like an eternity, they seem to be satisfied with the information I have questions of my own, “how did you figure out I’d been taken?”

It’s Farah who answers, “we were supposed to watch a movie. You were late and not texting me back that only happens when it’s Mason’s fault.”

A soft chuckle escapes Mason, and I feel heat into my face at a memory from about a week ago. Farah had come searching for me when I wasn’t responding to her text messages. She had found us pressed together, Mason’s hand exploring under my shirt as his mouth attacked my neck, and she was determined to continue to tease me about it.

“Mason was getting his ass kicked by Adam in the training room.” That stops his chuckling, “so I knew it wasn’t that. You wouldn’t stand me up. Something had to wrong.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I tend to be punctual.” I say with a lightness I do not feel. “Have you been able to get any information from the captured trappers?”

“Not much that we didn’t already know.” Adam replies.

“What about the man who was,” I pause for a moment. I want to say torturing. It felt like torture and I can’t help but run a hand over my side. The marks from the prod have healed, but I can almost still feel the electricity and magic from it. I look up and see Dinah’s red-rimmed eyes and how unlike her usual fun-loving self-Farah is acting. “The man who was questioning me; he wasn’t with the trappers who captured me. He should know more about that woman.”

“We would love to question him but-“ Nate pauses and glances toward where Mason and I sit, “-we can’t do that.”

“Did he escape?” I ask try to suppress the shiver of fear that thought gives me.

Mason’s arm tightens on my shoulder and he speaks, “no. I killed him.”

“Yes.” Adam’s tone is clipped and a tension falls over the group.

My thoughts swirl. The Agency focuses on nonlethal intervention. This is the first time I’ve heard of an agent taking a life on a mission, and it’s because of me. My memory of the moment Mason and Nate arrived was hazy at best. I remember pain and blood, so much blood. The interrogator standing in front of me and then he was gone. Mason’s eyes swimming in my vision, feeling his hands on my face as if from a great distance, and being sure that it was just a dream.

“His back was broken when he hit the wall. These things happen; it’s unfortunate that we aren’t able to question him, but the most important thing is that you are safe, Serena.” Nate, always the diplomate, clarifies.

“Oh,” I don’t really know how to respond. Part of me is glad. I’m glad that he was dead that he had paid for what he had done to me.

“Until the threat is eliminated, neither the detective nor Serena should be out on their own. Unless here or at the police station one of us will accompany you.” Adam commands. “I’ve said it before and I will say it again, detective, I think you should stay here at the warehouse.”

“And I’ll say it again, Adam, no. I’m willing to spend some nights here- “she shares a smile with Nate “-but I will have my independence.”

“Guess I’ll be spending a lot of time inside then.” I say.

“I’m sure I can help you fill the time,” Mason replies with a purr.

“Can we do a puzzle? Please say we can do a puzzle” I respond more than happy to return to the usual routine of jokes and innuendos. It’s easy to shove my confusing feelings in a little box and go back to this. I can pretend to be fine. Everything will be fine. Won’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading 
> 
> comments make my day :)


	10. lies

I’m surprised when I wake up in Mason’s bed. I’ve drifted off there before, and he’s always woken me so I could stumble on unsteady legs back to my own bedroom. It was an unspoken thing. We didn’t spend the night together. It would be crossing a line.

There was that morning when I caught him leaving at 7am, but part of me wonders if I just imagined the sound of my door closing. Imagined or maybe I only wished for it.

A new routine had been established in the wake of the kidnapping. Under Adam’s orders I’m confined to the warehouse unless I can get someone to accompany me. I could usually depend on Farah, but with myself off the patrol rotation, and Nate spending most of his time with Dinah, she’s been too busy.

I hadn’t seen much of Mason either, which I was grateful for. I’m not sure how to act around him anymore. I wish I had just sucked it up and stayed in my room that night. I can’t help but feel like something shifted between us then. That’s not entirely true, I know something changed. What terrifies me is if it was just for me.

I hate this feeling, this weakness. I find myself gathering evidence. As if this was a case to solve: the mysterious disappear of all of Serena’s sense. Maybe if I wasn’t stuck in the Warehouse all day, I could distract myself. I try going to work with Dinah, but that provides little relief.

She still feels guilty about what happened. It doesn’t matter how many times I tell her that I don’t blame her, I can still see the weight of it on her. Sometimes bad things happen. It would just be great if she could stop looking at me like I’m some delicate broken thing. I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I’ve always been fine before.

I spend time in the training room. Punching things is nice. If I could have afforded a fancy gym back home maybe I wouldn’t have gotten so stressed working retail. Decembers would have been a lot more bearable.

After weeks of long patrols and little down time, Adam had finally caved to Rebecca’s suggestion of having Unit Alpha pick up some of the slack. With his first evening free in weeks, it had taken Mason disgustingly little effort to get me into his bed.

I can hear his quiet breathing next to me; he must have fallen asleep. If I let myself lie there for a few minutes just enjoying the warmth of a shared bed no one needs to know.

As I start to slip out from under the covers, an arm snacks out and pulls me back against his chest. He doesn’t say anything, just pulling me flush against his warm body. He mumbles something under his breath which I don’t understand and presses a soft kiss to my shoulder. I figure he must want to go again. After all it has been a few weeks since we were last able to find time. I wait for his hands to begin to roam, for a hand to cup my breast, to caress over my waist, to delve between my legs, but it never happens. His arm stays wrapped around my waist holding me in place loosely.

This is new and dangerous, but god it feels good to be held. I convince myself it’s just a dream, and I let myself fall back asleep. 

The next morning, I’m woken up to a testing hesitant caress down my arm. My body moves almost on its own accord pushing back against Mason’s body. He chuckles as his caress as his caress gains more purpose and direction. A hand grips my chin and tilts my head back so his lips can find mine. I sigh into the kiss as it deepens and he rocks his body against mine. When the kiss breaks and I open my eyes, there’s something in his gaze that I can’t stand. I have to shut my eyes, but I can still feel it. His attention moves leaving hot wet kisses down the column of my neck and chuckling at the goosebumps that erupt in his wake.

We take our time with each other, bodies still warm and languid with sleep. There’s no frantic pulse of lust pushing us forward, but rather a slow almost lazy exploration. Somehow his voice is even gruffer, but the way my name sounds on his lips might be my favorite sound.

After, as we lay side by side in the afterglow, legs still tangled together his hands making small circles and patterns against my skin, I can’t take my eyes off him. He is so beautiful. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen a man as captivating as Mason. I think I could spend the rest of my life studying his face. I’ve been denying it to myself, but in this moment, I know I can’t any longer.

I want this. I want lazy mornings in each other’s arms. I want him more than I have ever wanted anyone before. Oh, I’ve thought myself in love before. I recognize this swelling in my chest. This feeling like your heart wants to escape, and I guess it does, because it doesn’t belong to you anymore. It belongs to them. And could I have chosen someone worse?

Mason’s lived for a hundred years and never wanted a relationship or anything serious in all that time. In a hundred years with hundreds of lovers, he has never felt more. Am I really so arrogant to believe that would change with me? I’m not. As much as I’ve tried to gather evidence to try and convince myself that maybe just maybe he feels more for me, deep down I know that I’m wrong. There’s nothing so special about me that would make him a different person. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks as if sensing my changing in mood. He probably did, stupid vampire super senses.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” I say with a smile as I push myself up to a sitting position. I avoid looking at him.

Maybe a dumber Serena would confess, open her dumb mouth and ask for more, for clarity. Maybe she would call him out on the lingering glances and the tender way he touches her. Maybe she could convince him with her evidence and her sincerity, but I’m not her.

“I know you’re lying.”

“I lie all the time that’s nothing new. Why do you care?” I ask, my tone defensive, as I slide out of the bed and grab my clothing off the floor.

“I don’t.” He says with a scoff. 

“I know.” I respond and I can’t keep the resignation out of my voice. I pull my clothing on quickly. He’s still in the bed, but I can feel his eyes on my back. I can’t bring myself to look at him.

This isn’t going to end well for me. As much as I may try to just pretend nothing has changed, that I’ve wrestled my feelings under control that’s just another one of my lies. It hurts to hear him say he doesn’t care, to confirm it. I can’t think of any version of this where I won’t end up hurt, won’t end up looking foolish.

Before I can stop myself, I say, “we can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?”

“This. Whatever you want to call this. Hookup, fool around, fuck.” The last word seems to echo in the quiet dimness of his bedroom.

I stare at the door waiting for his response. I want to take it back, to not lose at least this little piece I do have, but it’s too late for that. 

“Fine by me, Sweetheart” he says with a growl.

If some part of my mind hoped he might say that what’s between us is more than, that he doesn’t want this to end, that he wants to be with me, well, that would be really fucking dumb. I’m not that stupid, this was always just going to be something physical for him.

I nod swallowing down the bitter disappointment, “I’m glad we agree. I’ll see you around Mason.” 

I don’t fall apart until I get back to my own room. The tears are hot and bitter as they fall down my face. I know that this pain is only a fraction of what it would have been if I’d let it continue. It’s better this way, to leave before he can get bored of me, before I lose even more of my heart to him. I tell myself this over and over again as if my words can drown out the hollow ache of my chest and the fear that there is nothing left to lose. I left it all with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make my day :)
> 
> thank you for reading


	11. somewhere between hope and pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was already posted as part of my "fall for unit bravo prompt pieces"

It’s exactly the sort of event I would have done anything to avoid back home. The community center is decorated with pumpkins, gourds, and leaves in the warm tones of fall. The last event of the annual harvest festival, the silent auction, is apparently the height of Wayhaven’s autumnal social calendar. Mayor Friedman had specially requested Unit Bravo’s presence. I’d considered telling Agent Greene that since I was not technically an agent that I must not be included in that mandate in order to escape attending.

However, after weeks of what amounted to house arrest, I was more than happy for an opportunity to get out an about. We still had been unable to locate the party behind the bounty on Dinah. Without any real reason to leave the premises, I’d spent most of my days in the library, watching movies with Farah, and avoiding Mason.

It’s been a little over two weeks since I ended things. That sounds like there was something to end. It’s been two weeks since I stopped hooking up with him, and it’s sucked. As much as I may know that I was making the right choice to protect myself, I miss spending time with him both in and out of the bedroom. But that was the whole reason why I had to stop it. My dumbass had caught feelings. If it was just fun then I wouldn’t miss him. Mason doesn’t do feelings.

For all my grumbling, the event hasn’t been terrible. Nate and Farah are off going through the silent auction offerings. Adam has been dragged off to speak with the mayor and Agent Greene leaving Dinah, myself and Mason alone at our table.

I’m nursing another glass of red wine and even without super senses I can hear the pretty brunette at the table behind us trying to work up the nerve to approach the brooding vampire sitting a few seats to my right. I have to remind myself that he was never mine to lose before I get too bitter.

I steal a glance to see if he’s noticed, to see if I need to really start drinking in earnest. I’ve never seen him in a button up before. It’s black and I can still see the chord of his crystal necklace poking out from where the last few buttons are undone. His hair is pulled back in a low ponytail with only a few strands falling out around his face. He looks sharp and devilishly handsome. As I look up, I find that his eyes are already on me. His brow is furrowed, but it smooths as he noticed me looking at him. I wonder how long he has been watching me, if he’s noticed how agitated I’ve become. I hope not.

For once he looks away first. Without a word, he rises from the table and I notice him reaching for the pocket he always keeps his smokes in as he heads for the hallway. I surprised he is even bothering to leave; he usual lights up wherever he wants to, rules be damned. Maybe he needs a break from the overstimulation of the room. There are a lot of people here and it must be wreaking havoc on his nerves.

“Well, that was interesting,” Dinah says off to my left.

“Huh? What was interesting?” I ask as I turn to her.

“I take it you still haven’t talked to him.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” I don’t want to have this argument again. She seems determined to try and make us out to be some great romance. Not everyone gets what she and Nate have.

“How will you know if you don’t try?” she asks her voice soft as she places a soothing hand on my arm.

I resist the urge to shake the hand off. I know she is trying to be helpful, and I don’t want to lash out at her. I’m just getting so tired of people encouraging me to do something I know will only hurt me. “Mason made it clear from the beginning that it was just fun. I don’t have a right to try and change the terms halfway through just because I’m stupid and caught feelings.”

I already know how that conversation would go. At least this way my pride can stay intact.

“Don’t look at me that way, Dinah. I’m fine.” I don’t want her pity. Not about this.

She sighs and shakes her head, “and people say I’m stubborn.”

“I’m not stubborn.” I say as I pour myself another glass of wine. “I’m just realistic.”

We lapse into silence as I sip at the wine. After a minute or two, Nate slides into his seat next to Dinah. I’m thankful that they can keep each other company and just leave me to my wine.

I hear a chair slide back from the table behind me, and watch as the brunette walks past me to the quieted cheers of her friends. Mason has reentered the hall, and apparently, she has finally found the nerve to make her move. She’s cute. Her low-cut dress much more flattering than the prim professional number I had borrowed from Dinah. I’m sure Mason will find her appealing enough. I knew he would find new people to take to bed; I just didn’t think I would be in the room when it happened.

I see her reach out and place a hand on his arm. He hasn’t brushed her off and she hasn’t been scared off by his rudeness. I can’t do this. I want to leave, but they’re too close to the hallway. I glance around and see a smaller exit at the back.

Adam will probably have my head, but I’d rather risk getting kidnapped than start crying in front of everyone here. In front of him.

I think I hear Nate say my name as I go to leave, but I don’t turn around. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes and I need to get out now.

The door leads to a small set of stairs. I’m alone. I walk to the edge of the landing and grab the metal railing for support. It’s freezing. Drawing in a deep breath I focus on the cold. I have no one to blame, but myself. I hate that I can feel tears escaping down my cheeks. Stupid, stupid Serena.

At the sound of the door opening, I turn. I do my best to wipe away any trace of the tears before who ever it is can see. 

Fuck. Why did it have to be him?

“Though you were supposed to stay inside?” Mason growls at me as the door closes behind him leaving us alone on the stairs.

“Well we both know that I don’t always follow the rules.” I say trying to be my usual snarky self.

“You don’t have to babysit me.” I continue. “I’d hate to ruin your _fun._ ” It comes out with more bitterness than I meant.

He looks confused for a moment, “oh that” he shrugs.

“Yeah, so like I said, you don’t have to babysit me. I’ll go back inside in a minute. Go get your dick wet or whatever.” I cross my arms across my chest and roll my eyes. I’m shooting for nonchalance and indifferent, but I don’t know if I managed it.

He looks at the door for a moment before looking back at me. “I don’t think I will.”

“What, why not? She’s cute and seems into you. Isn’t that all you need?”

He leans back against the wall and with a smirk says, “only one I want to have _fun_ with here is you, Sweetheart.”

I feel like all the air has been pulled out of my lungs. He’s a tempting vision and my body responds to the familiar pattern of banter. If it was only that it would be one thing, but there’s a flicker in my chest of something that feels suspiciously like hope. A vain hope that he means more with those words. That he means I’m the only one he wants beyond tonight. 

“Too bad, because I’m not interested.”

“you’re lying” he accuses me with narrowed eyes.

“Is your ego really that fragile that you can’t handle a rejection.” I say with a scoff.

He rolls his eyes. “I know you and you’re lying.” He smirks, “remember, your body gives you away.”

Stupid vampire super senses.

“Why do you care, Mason? We both know you were going to get bored sooner or later.” I turn away so he can’t see my eyes anymore. I can’t do anything about my heartrate, but I can get rid of at least one source of information.

“Would I? I’m not bored yet.” I can’t tell if he’s asking me or if he’s asking himself. I feel him move closer so that he’s standing directly behind me. His hand ghost over my arm, not actually touching it. “I thought we were both having fun. I don’t see why it needs to stop.”

“God damn it don’t make me say it!” I yell. I had hoped he would just let it go.

“Heaven forbid I make you do something you don’t want to do, Sweetheart.” He says in a biting tone.

“It wasn’t just fun for me.” I admit as I turn around to face him. “It was beginning to mean something to me, and I wanted it to mean something to you, but it doesn’t work that way for you.”

There it is. Fuck my pride, I guess.

“What if it did mean something?” he asks.

My chest tightens as the little spark of hope flares within it, “Does it?”

He closes the inches between us and kisses me. I don’t know if it’s an answer or a test, but at that moment I don’t care. His hands move to my hips and pull us flush together. God, I’ve missed this. My whole body feels like it ignites at his touch. Would it really be so terrible to believe in this? To believe he cares for me?

This kiss breaks and I whisper, “I think I love you.”

His hands drop from my hips as if he’d been burned.

I nod and swallow all the emotions I’ll have to deal with later, “that’s what I thought.”

I don’t give him a chance to respond before I’m through the door and back to the event.

Stupid, stupid Serena. You knew how this would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> comments make my day


	12. different

It feels like a different world as I reenter the party. There’s noise everywhere. Laughter rings through the constant buzz of conversation and clinking silverware. It’s warm and loud and overwhelming. I move toward our table unsure of where else to go, unsure of what else to do. All I know is I need to put distance between myself and him. Part of me wants to go hide and cry in the bathroom, but this isn’t a middle school dance. I’m not that little thirteen-year-old sobbing because Carlos didn’t ask me to dance. No, I’m just an idiot who should have known better.

As I slide into my chair, Dinah takes one look at me and her face falls.

“Did you send him out after me?” I say with my teeth clenched as I try to retain my composure.

“No. He did that on his own.” She glances toward the door with her lips pursed before she lays a hand on my shoulder, “did you talk?”

“I was right. At least I get to say I told you so.” I say with a joyless laugh. I can’t bring myself to look her in the eye. I want to be mad at her, to blame her meddling, but that’s not fair. I have no one to blame but myself. I shred a napkin that had the misfortune of being within reach. It feels good to have something to do with my hands, to destroy something.

“Serena, I-“ she begins and I can already feel what’s coming next, the pity.

“Don’t.” I stop her before she can continue. “Just don’t, Dinah, don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine. I’m always fine.”

Her head turns and her focus shifts to something behind me. My whole body tenses. He must have come back inside.

She gets the hard look on her face, the one she usually has when butting heads with Adam.

“Just stay right here,” she says as she rises from her seat. I don’t know what she’s worried about. I’m sure Mason will do whatever it takes to avoid me now. I can still taste him on my lips. I grab my wine glass and try to wash it away, but it’s still there. It lingers just like the memory of his hands on my hips. 

I need to get out of here.

In the end I’m able to convince Adam to drive me back to the Warehouse. The drive back is quiet, only the sounds of the tires on the road and the wind of our passage to interrupt my thoughts. I wish I could say I hold it together until I’m alone. I wish I could say I manage not to start crying, but that would be a lie.

Adam doesn’t say anything about it, which I’m grateful for. He just gives my shoulder a squeeze and offers a small smile. He watches until I’m inside the door before I hear the SUV reversing away.

It’s strange being alone in the warehouse. It’s feels so empty, somehow changed from earlier. It’s so large that I’m used to not seeing any of the other’s for hours at a time, but knowing I’m here alone feels different. Knowing I’m alone feels different tonight.

My footsteps echo through the halls as I make my way to my bedroom door. I linger, on the threshold, my eyes drawn to Mason’s door. How much simpler would things be if I’d just stayed away that night? Or was it inevitable? If it hadn’t been that night would it have been another?

I take a shower and let myself cry. It feels good. It feels good to cry and not have to worry that he can hear me on the other side of the wall. There’s a relief in my solitude. I don’t think I’d realized how much it weighted on me constantly being surrounded by people who could know and see too much.

I crawl into my bed. My bed made with the new sheets I’d ordered so they wouldn’t be full of memories. I’d chosen grey thinking it was a nice neutral color, and it’s only now that I realize they’re almost the same shade as his eyes.

My dreams are cruel.

Mason is there, his eyes full of tenderness, his hands moving over me as if I am some precious thing, and my name on his lips. Not sweetheart, but my name. It’s almost a whisper as he places a kiss to the inside of my thigh. More confident as he his lips trail up my side. Louder now as his hand cups my face and I’m drowning in his eyes.

“I love you, Serena.”

I would prefer the nightmares. The dark memories of blood and cruelty are an easier pain to bear than waking to find myself alone. To realize it was all a dream and such a stupid one at that.

I don’t trust myself to fall back asleep. I want to get some fresh air, but I can’t risk running into anyone, so I just pace back and forth in the small space of my room.

At one point, I think I hear someone outside my door, but that’s only wishful thinking. I thought I’d learned long ago how stupid hope was, and yet, I can’t seem to stop. Even now. Even after tonight, I’m still hoping.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. I had cut things off. I should have been able to avoid all of this. I thought I was stronger than this, but the first time we are alone together, and I just threw my heart at him.

Like a fucking idiot.

A little after 5 am I make a decision. I take a long look around my room, at the empty walls and the half-full shelves. I’d just started to try and build a life here. I shake my head and before I can chicken out type out a message to Agent Greene. With that done I crawl back into bed and I drift off to a dreamless sleep.

A knock on the door pulls me from my sleep, “Serena, it’s Dinah.”

“Go away,” I yell as I pull my comforter over my head.

“I’ve got coffee and pastries from Haley’s,” she says with a laugh. “If you’d rather just sleep, I’m sure Nate wouldn’t mind having breakfast with me.”

“Fine,” I yell with a groan as I force myself out from under the warmth of the blankets. I scramble for a pair of sweats to throw on before I open the door.

Dinah pushes past me as soon as I open the door and takes a seat on the edge of my bed. So much for grabbing the food and retreating.

She has the decency to at least wait until I’ve gotten a little coffee in me to begin with her questions.

“So, how are you?”

I sigh and try to figure out an answer. I’m exhausted, and I feel brittle as if any little thing could set me off. It’s like all my safe secure walls have been breached and I don’t like the feeling. I don’t like it at all.

“Tired,” I take a bite of the pastry to avoid elaborating.

She gives me a searching look and sighs, “so you’re not going to tell me what happened last night?”

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“Bullshit. You left the party in tears, and Mason nearly scared one of the townies to death when they tried to talk to him.” I try and ignore the twinge in my chest at the mention of his name.

A beep from my phone draws my attention. I have a response from agent Greene, “Understood. I will begin preparations.”

“It doesn’t matter, Dinah. It really doesn’t.” I say as I put the phone down and let out an exaugurated yawn.

She takes the hint and stands making her way to the door, “don’t think I’m going to let this go.”

“Consider me warned,” I say with a laugh as I close the door behind her. I don’t really know what she thinks she can do about it. I’m not about to spill my guts to her, it would be too pathetic, and it’s not like she can change the way he feels. There’s no “fixing” this situation.

That’s why it’s better to leave. I’m taking the out the agency offered me. I tried to do this agent thing. I really did, but I fucked it up. It’s what I always do, make a mess of things and then run away. Why should that be any different here? I mean really, why did I think any of this would be different?

My appetite is gone and I throw away the half-eaten pastry. I grab my suitcase from under the bed and begin to pack my meager belongings. The sooner I hear from Agent Greene the better. Then I can start over, and I’ll be smarter this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading 
> 
> comments make my day :)


	13. something stupid

“When are you going to come back?”

“Farah!” Dinah yells.

I just roll my eyes. I ‘m not surprised that Farah is bringing it up again. She took my leaving hard. It probably didn’t help that I was too much of a coward to tell her myself. To tell any of them. I had let Agent Greene deliver the news. Technically I was on a leave of absence, I could return to active duty if I so chose. In six months, we would reassess the situation and see what I wanted to do.

I wish I knew what I wanted to do.

“What? We’re all thinking it,” Farah’s voice draws me back to the present. “We miss you, and you said it yourself, you miss us, so just come home already.”

“It’s not that simple.” I respond.

“It can be.” Farah says with a huff.

Dinah sighs, “I thought we agreed not to harass Serena about coming back.”

“No, you said we shouldn’t I didn’t agree to anything.”

I should probably be more annoyed, but I find that I’m just enjoying being around the two of them, the familiar banter. To be honest, I’ve been looking forward to their visit all week.

Being on my own used to feel so normal, but I’m not used to it anymore. I’d grown used to having the Unit around, to visits from Dinah, to the quiet steady buzz of activity about the Warehouse.

“So, come back please?” Farah pleads with an irresistible smile on her face. “It’s not the same without you. Who else am I supposed to watch movies with? Nate? Come on now.”

“That’s more your fault than his,” Dinah pipes in.

Farah rolls, “half the run is talking about the movie. Nate just wants us to sit there in silence. It’s boring.”

“I never find it boring.” Dinah says with a smile as she takes a sip from her coffee.

“That’s because you’re getting handsy under the blanket,” I say with a laugh and am rewarded with her almost choking on her drink.

Farah’s face falls into a grimace, “not the green one, right?

Dinah shoots me a glare, “we’d never. I promise you Farah the blankets are safe.”

“Maybe from you,” I say waggling my eyebrows without thinking. I’m caught up in the fun, just enjoying the teasing and joking, but then the quiet falls over the table.

Right. We’d danced around him all day. Carefully avoiding any mention of his name, the same way I’d carefully avoided him for the week it took Agent Greene to arrange everything.

I’m pretty sure he’d been avoiding me too, and who could blame him? I can only imagine what he thinks of me. How pathetic I must seem to him.

“He misses you,” Farah’s voice is soft as it breaks the awkward silence that has fallen between us.

I close my eyes and take a steadying breath, “did he tell you that? Did he actually say those words?”

“Well, no--“

I cut her off before she can continue, “then don’t. I know you think you’re helping, but it’s not.”

“Serena,” Dinah begins as she places a hand on my shoulder, “I’m sure Farah wasn’t trying to upset you. Right, Farah?” she stares daggers at the vampire.

“Hey, I’m not the problem here. If you want to be mad at anyone go yell at Mason. I’m trying to fix the mess they’ve made.”

“Can we not do this? I didn’t leave just because of Mason,” I lie. “It was a waste of resources keeping me in Wayhaven, besides I need to know that I can be on my own here.”

It’s enough to redirect the conversation, but ever so often I find Farah watching me with her golden eyes and I wonder what she sees. Does she see a coward? Some pathetic thing?

That night it’s too quiet in my apartment. I thought I had grown used to the solitude, but maybe I was just kidding myself. I’m so very good at that. It’s too quiet and the walls are too close.

I do something stupid, because of course I do. I change into something low cut and tight, and I find a bar.

I haven’t gone out in months, not since arriving here. Everyone was always so busy, and it’s not like vampires have any real reason to go to a bar, and drinking alone is something I try to stay away from.

Well, if things go according to plan, I won’t be drinking alone for long tonight.

His name is Alex, he has blonde hair and brown eyes and laughs too much. He offers to buy me a drink, and I let him. I put my hand on his arm and lean in close to laugh at his jokes. He’s visiting from out of town, staying at a hotel nearby.

They say that the best way to get over someone is to get under someone new.

I really want to be over this, over him. Seeing Farah and Dinah made me realize how much I miss Wayhaven. Never thought I’d be missing small town life, but I am. Maybe, just maybe, if I can get over this silly infatuation, then I could go back.

Alex mentions the excellent view from his hotel room. I touch his leg and ask to see it. He smiles and pays the tab.

He places his arm around my shoulders as we leave the bar. His cologne smells clean and fresh, not like smoke or sandalwood.

He has trouble with the key. He laughs and smiles apologetically over his shoulder at me. It opens on his third try and he holds the door open for me. I take a deep breath and step inside.

The view is pretty, he wasn’t’ lying about that. The city stretches out in front of us bathed in light.

He kisses me, and its light, tentative, and tasting of cheap beer.

It goes quickly. I try to focus on this new person, on these new sensations, but all I can do is compare. All I can do is remember grey eyes and the growl of voice. All I can do is remember the way his hands would move over me. This was supposed to help me move on, but I feel more surrounded by Mason then I have in weeks.

He’s a deep sleeper, and it’s almost too easy to slip out form between the sheets and pad to the pile I’d left my clothing in. I double check I have everything before slipping out the door with my heels in my hands. It was a lot easier when the walk of shame was just to the room next door.

Dawn is just starting to paint the sky when I make it back to my apartment. I should sleep, but my thoughts are a jumbled mess. I take a shower, washing away any trace of Alex from my skin. Even now his features are fading from my memory.

Wrapped in my towel I watch the light outside my window change, from blue to pink to gold. None of my old tricks are working anymore. I could try to run further, to stay away from Dinah, from Farah and Nate and Adam, from anything that might remind me of him, but I don’t know if that would be enough.


	14. a discovery

I wasn’t given a choice in the matter. Agent Greene needed me to meet her at the Warehouse, and by the tone of her voice I knew better than to argue. I could refuse to go, but part of me is nervous. I can’t think what would be so important.

The drive back to Wayhaven is stressful. It’s my first time returning, and I don’t know the roads very well. At least it gives me something to focus on. Something besides the gnawing worry about seeing Mason. It took me too long to decide what to wear and I’m sure Agent Greene will be pissed when I show up. I probably shouldn’t have taken the time to apply a little eyeliner and mascara, but I had to.

I need some sort of armor.

I waste even more time at the front door. Everything looks the same. It’s strange to think it’s been almost a month since I was here last.

They’re probably all in the living room; I move through the labyrinthian hallway on autopilot trying to focus more on what could be so important to have me come out here rather than seeing Mason. I mean really, I need to get it together and get my priorities straight.

Besides I should be used to people not loving me. My mom made it clear how much I ruined her life. My dad didn’t even care that I was born. On the scale of things, my fuck buddy not catching feels isn’t that big a deal.

Except it feels like a huge fucking deal when I turn the corner and find him walking towards me.

“Shit.” I feel my heart drop to my stomach. I think this is the first time we’ve been alone together since that night. I feel his eyes sweep over me and I’m glad I took the extra time to get ready.

“Took you long enough, swe—” he stumbles over the word. We both know what he was going to say. “Everyone’s waiting on you.”

“Yeah, well it’s not like I was given much of a heads up. Just a cryptic fucking call. I do have my own life you know.” That’s not exactly true. I worked a few days a week at an agency dispensary for supernaturals in the area, and while I was on friendly terms with the coworkers there, I didn’t have any social life to speak off. The most exciting thing on my calendar would be my bi-weekly visits to the facility to use their training room.

He shrugs, “that’s the agency for you.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” I won’t let myself meet his eyes as I move to walk past him.

He falls into step alongside me. Once or twice our arms brush, and I my skin itches with the proximity. I don’t know if he’s trying to put me at ease, to show me that everything can be normal, but it’s having the opposite effect. Which he probably knows because of his stupid vampire super senses. With any luck he’ll think I’m just nervous about his meeting. Sure, let’s go with that. 

I enter the room first, and walk towards what used to be my usual chair.

“How nice of you to make sure Serena didn’t get lost in her old home,” Farah quips and I hear a low growl from Mason in response.

Please don’t let her be like that through this whole meeting.

Everyone is in their familiar places spread out across the room, but there’s a tension in the room I don’t recognize. It’s then that I notice the vaguely familiar looking man standing off to the side. He looks uncomfortable, always shifting his weight from side to side.

“So, what’s so important that I needed to come down here,” I ask as I settle into the chair. Out of the corner of my eye I can see where Mason has perched himself against one of the side tables. I’m torn between my desire to ignore him, to put a brave face on it, and my need to drink in the sight of him. To memorize the placement of every freckle on his face for my lonely days back in the city, but I won’t do that because that would be pathetic.

Dinah speaks first, “it’s my fault, Serena. I told Agent Greene we couldn’t continue without you here. This concerns you too.”

“As you know we took samples and did extensive testing when you first arrived here,” Agent Greene interjects and I stiffen in anticipation for what will come next. Is there something wrong with me?

“Well, that’s ominous. What do I have cancer or something?”

“No, no I can assure you that you are in perfect health,” the man speaks up. “You may not remember me, but I assisted with some of the testing when you first arrived at the facility.

“Dr. Franks also did extensive testing on me,” Dinah says from where she is seated next to Nate. She’s on the edge of her seat. Elbows resting on her knees and staring at me so intently I almost wonder if I have something on my face.

“I thank you both for your cooperation,” the man says before turning to face me. “It’s specially exciting to get to meet the first arrival from a new portal.”

A scoff from Dinah interrupts him and I see Agent Greene stiffen.

“Okay so I’m not about to drop dead, good to know, but that still doesn’t explain what’s going on.”

“Dr. Franks, noticed a pattern between yourself and Detective Greene.” I raise my eyebrow to hear her address her daughter so formally. “As of yet, no one outside of this room has been informed. We already know there are moles within the agency, and for her safety I would like to keep it that way.

“Right, it’s my safety your worried about,” Agent Greene pretends not to hear the outburst from Dinah.

“I was hesitant to include you, given your current status.”

“But Dinah insisted.” I finish the thought.

“Yes,” Agent Greene says as she clasps her hands in front of her and if I didn’t know any better, I would say they shaking. the look she gives me is not a kind one. I’ve never found myself comfortable with Agent Greene, but the effect is worse than usual today.

“So, what do I have crazy super blood as well?”

“No. Your blood doesn’t appear to have any amplifying effect.” Dr. Franks answers.

“Then what the fuck is it?”

“They think we’re related.” Dinah’s voice is soft and it takes me a second to process the words. “We are about a 25% match; it would be consistent with half siblings.”

“Okay, sure, and I’m also long-lost royalty.” I say with a roll of my eyes, but no one laughs. If anything, the tension in the room amplifies. Half siblings. One parent in common. God knows it isn’t my bitch of a mother, Dinah has her own one of those.

“This has to be some sort of mistake. I know who my father is. There’s no way. I’m not ever from this world.”

“Apparently you weren’t the first to come through that portal,” Dinah says her voice like ice and her eyes never leaving Rebecca.

Rebecca won’t meet her gaze. Dinah shakes her head and shakes off the reassuring hand Nate tries to place on her arm, “and I thought we were done with secrets.” She says with a bitter laugh.

“So, what, your dad was actually from my world? But I thought the agency didn’t have any records of other portals?” I ask trying to get all the pieces to fit together in my head. It feels like too much.

“Yes. You are the first person that the agency knows of,” Rebecca says her eyes sliding over to where Dr. Franks stands, “we are all shocked to learn about it. My late husband didn’t talk a lot about his past, and I respected his wish for privacy.”

I don’t believe her for a second. She knew. She knew all this time that I wasn’t the first. I run my hands over my face and try to wrap my head around it all. It’s bad enough trying to consider the fact that there might be other trapped here like me. I don’t know if I can even begin to grabble with the dad stuff. It’s not much of a loss discovering my father is not actually my father. He decided he didn’t want a daughter anymore when I was about four and I hadn’t seen or heard from him.

I remember seeing photos of Dinah’s dad in her office. He had an open face, always smiling holding her tight. Not just Dinah’s dad that could have been my dad.

“I will need to do further testing, but I believe that Detective’s Greene’s mutation may be caused by her unique heritage. If that is the case, there is a good chance that any children you might have would exhibit that same mutation.”

“Any what now?” I ask surprised.

“I would have to do further testing, but there’s a good chance that this is the source of the mutation. We couldn’t understand it before because we believed that Detective Greene had human parentage, but now knowing it is more complicated opens up other avenues of possibilities.”

He’s talking more to himself than us at this point and I tune it out. I run my hands over my face and try and keep above the swirling maelstrom that my thoughts have turned into. Knowing he wasn’t my father isn’t much of a loss. He stopped being a dad to me when I was four, but what did that leave me? Just the mistaken product of a one-night stand? I always knew I wasn’t planned, wasn’t wanted, the only reason for my mom’s first marriage. Was that why they got divorced, did he figure out he wasn’t my father? Maybe I really did ruin her life. It’s getting harder to breath and I think I might throw up.

A banging sound brings me back to the present and I look up to see Mason half way between the side table and my chair. Our eyes meet for a moment and against all reason I feel a little calmer. I lose myself a little in his grey depths and my racing thoughts begin to settle. There will be time to deal with my feelings about this. I say deal as if I won’t just bury it down like I do with everything else. What matters right now is what this means for us now.

“Okay, so say this is really true, what does it change?” I ask looking around the room.

Adam speaks up from the window, “I don’t think you should return to your apartment. I think for the time being you should return to the warehouse.”

I tense up at the thought, “I don’t really think that’s necessary. It’s not like my blood is super powered.”

“Perhaps not, but supernaturals have long lives. They may be willing to wait a generation to have access to the boost the mutation supplies.” Adam says with a grimace.

“Fine.” I concede and the tension in the room eases up a bit. “I’ll need a change of clothes and my stuff though.”

Adam nods, “make us a list and we will go grab them for you.”

“I will accompany Dr. Franks back to the facility and see if there is anything else, we missed in the test.” Agent Greene says signaling the end of the meeting.

Farah nearly knocks me over in her excitement to hug me. “You must be so excited! I told you Unit Bravo was a family, and now look it really is.”

I try and match her excitement. I really do, but it’s not easy.

Now that Agent Greene has left, Dinah is closer to her usual warm self. She hugs me for a long time, talking about how she always wanted a sister, that she had already thought of me as almost a sister.

It’s overwhelming. I think I say the right things. I think I look like I’m fine.

Dinah begins to tell me everything she can remember about her father, our father. How he was such a great dad, how much he cared, how much she misses him, how much she wished she had been able to know he better.

I feel like I can’t breathe. How different would my life had been if he never fell through the portal? What I wouldn’t have given to have a father like him, to feel loved and cherished even all these years later. What I wouldn’t give to remember a parent with love rather than bitterness, to have just one person in my life who looked out for me. But I didn’t get that. He fell through a hole in the world and Dinah got that instead. I feel so bitter I think I might chock on it.

I lie and say I need to go to the bathroom.

I don’t have a plan besides getting away from all the attention. I let me feet guide me and end up at the training room. Hitting something matches my mood exactly.

I fall into a rhythm. The sound of my fists hitting the dummy echoing in the empty space of the training room.

How did I ever get by without this before? Maybe my life wouldn’t have been so messy if I’d just let myself hit things.

I don’t notice him at first. Not until I stop to grab some water and I see him leaning against the door frame. If I wasn’t already winded from my excursions the intensity of his gaze would probably take my breath away.

I let myself look at him really look at him. Is it possible that I forgot how beautiful he is? I thought I could recall him well, the way the light catches in his eyes, the delicate spray of freckles across his golden skin, but my memories pale in comparison to the reality. 

“Mason,” I say with a nod raising the water bottle to my lips.

He pushes off the wall and I watch his movements with rapt attention. He turns to face me in the center of the training mats before tying his hair back and sinking into a familiar position.

It’s an invitation.

Sparring with Mason isn’t a graceful dance. It is brutal, and it suits my mood just fine. Oh, sure he’s pulling his punches back, but even then, it still stings when he lands a hit. It still takes me a moment to recover when I land flat on my ass.

I manage to land a few hits, and I don’t know if it’s a testament to my skill improving, or if he’s letting me, but I don’t care. It’s still satisfying. It’s still distracting. It’s still what I need.

The next time he knocks me down I stay on the ground. I’m too tired to keep going, and the tangled knot of emotions in my chest feels less overwhelming.

“Better?” Mason asks.

“Yes, thank you.” I mean it. After all my stupidity, he should be the last person I want to be around, but I don’t know if I could stand being around anyone else right now. Between Farah and her excitement and questions, and Nate’s whole idolization of family ties, I’d felt like screaming.

“Dinah seems happy.”

“Yeah,” I say as I rise to a sitting position.

“but you’re not.”

I pull my legs in close and rest my head on my knees, “I’m too many things right now.”

If this was a few months ago, this would be the part where he offers to distract me. This is where he would say something crass like he’d be happy to make me cum too many times. But he can’t say that now, so he just shifts his weight from side to side looking uncomfortable.

“Thank you for the sparring, it helped, but you don’t need to do this.” I say with a sigh.

“Do what?”

“Stick around, check on me. I’ll be fine. I’m always fine.” Except my voice cracks a little on that last syllable. Once I start crying it hits hard. I can’t even figure out what exactly I’m crying about, there’s just this needy little part of me that’s angry and sad and normally I can keep her under control, but today was too much. Today was too many memories and reminders.

I don’t expect the tentative touch to my back, the weight of his hand, the quiet reassurance that he is there. I don’t know why he is here, or what it means, but right now I don’t care. I just want. I lean against him and let his arms wrap around me.

We stay that way for several minutes, until my tears slow down, until I feel calmer. When he pulls away, he does so quickly. All too soon he is standing several feet away.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.” I say with a wave of my hand.

His brow furrows before he answers, “I do though.”

Oh, my traitorous heart thrills at that. How little does that fool need to threaten to come bursting out of my chest and follow him as he walks towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies


	15. A return

I don’t dream. I had worried that I wouldn’t be able to sleep. That I would find myself pacing the narrow confines of my old room as the hours passed with nothing but my swirling thoughts to keep me company, but I feel asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Maybe it was the sparring, or even the crying. I sure felt exhausted enough as I had navigated the familiar hallways.

Every morning since I moved, I’ve had this moment of disorientation. I wake up and it takes me a few moments to place myself, to know where I am, who I am. That doesn’t happen this morning, I wake up and almost sigh in relief to see the familiar walls of my room at the warehouse around me. It’s stupid, so stupid.

It’s nearly ten before I manage to leave my room. Part of me wants to stay hiding, to just pretend yesterday didn’t happen, but I know I can’t. Also, I’m fucking starving.

As I’m making my way toward the kitchen, I overhear laughter from the living room. As I pass the open doorway Dinah’s voice calls out, “Serena, there you are!”

“Here I am,” I respond with a shrug as I walk into the room.

She and Nate are cuddled up with each other on the couch. Her legs are draped over his lap as he works on a crossword puzzle. They are laughing and smiling and look so in love that I feel a little sick to my stomach. I tell myself it’s just cynicism and not something more embarrassing like jealousy or longing.

“Are you feeling alright?” Nate asks concern evident in his voice, “I know yesterday much have been overwhelming.”

“It’s fine, at least now I don’t have to worry about ending up looking like my grandma anymore,”

He doesn’t laugh which is fair. It’s not a very good joke, or even true. I don’t even remember my father’s mom at all. I think her name was Rose, but that’s all I’ve got. At the very least it achieves my goal which is for Nate to stop looking at me like I’m about to shatter. 

“Nate, darling, could you go grab us some snacks?” Dinah asks placing a gentle hand on his arm. They share some sort of silent conversation, and Nate excuses himself.

“I’m sorry for yesterday,” Dinah begins, but I cut her off.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You at least made sure I would find out.” I wonder if Agent Greene would ever have bothered to tell me. At least now she has a reason to pin her dislike of me on.

“Still, I could have handled it better.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Act like it wasn’t earth shattering news for you as well. The only one who needs to be apologizing is your mother.”

“That’ll be the day,” Dinah says with a roll of her eyes. 

“Well at least we know our dad had a type.” I say with a laugh. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk about your mom. You’ve never mentioned your family at all that I can think of. Do you miss her?”

I laugh. Hard. The sound is bitter and echoes strangely through the room, but it still takes me a while to stop.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“She was never much of a mother.” It’s as good an explanation as any, and it’s one I know Dinah will understand and respect. “I moved out as soon as I graduated high school, and I haven’t spoken to her since.”

I try to move the conversation in a different direction. I’m not looking to relieve yesterday’s training room breakdown, and I don’t trust myself to continue revisiting the past right now. “How are you dealing with all of it?”

“I feel stupid. Part of me had really started to believe that Rebecca was sincere about not keeping anymore secrets.” Dinah grimaces. “It’s a good remind of exactly why I can’t have a closer relationship with her.”

“I don’t know what to say. I’m not good at this stuff.” I admit.

“There’s hardly a guidebook for this kind of thing,” Dinah says with a laugh. “We will figure it out as we go.”

She pulls me into a hug, and a little piece of my mind tells me I should pull back. This is too close too vulnerable. Just because we found out we share some DNA doesn’t make us a family. Fuck I know how little that matters better than most, but I don’t want to pull back.

Ever since I arrived here Dinah has been kind, been supportive, been a friend. Not a party friend or someone to talk shit at work with either, but someone I want to trust, someone who I missed.

I swallow down my instinct to bolt, to run, to make a joke, and instead I hug her back.

For the second time in less than a I day I find myself crying against someone’s shoulders. I should be embarrassed for my weakness, but then I see the tears in Dinah’s eyes, and I feel a little less stupid.

Nate returns with some veggies and hummus. My plan had been to retreat to the safety of my room, but I find myself staying drawn into conversation. Farah joins us and hours pass without me noticing

It feels like coming home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies  
> thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 💜  
> find me on tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
